D Gray Man (Anime Continued Version)
by MsHoshinosLittleHelper
Summary: Allen and 4 of his friends from the Order set off to find the new headquarters but end up meeting a so called legendary werewolf. Is this werewolf an akuma or another person that the innocence has chosen, overall how will Krory react?


**_Hi everyone! Just wanted you all to know this is my FIRST fan-fiction, so sorry if I screwed up somewhere._**

**_I'm a lot of you otakus are waiting for the anime and manga to continue, but sadly Hoshino-san is very ill with Norovirus and Funimation is waiting for more chapters. Sooo I decided to make a fan-fiction! I'm planning on making two versions, anime continued, and manga continued. With the anime I'm going to mess around with the plot a bit and add in a few new characters. Then in the manga for respect to Hoshino-san I will stick with the plot and try to determine what would happen if it was how she wanted it to go... and might add in new characters as well. Hopefully I'll be able to make it as interesting and fun as the actual manga/anime. If you all want, you can help me and give me ideas, as long as they appropriate and go along with the plot. In the anime continued fan-fiction I guess I will allow a little shipping like Lenalee x Allen or one of the new characters x Allen. I just hope you guys will love this Fan-fiction! So here we are I'm going to start the anime continued first so it's much easier. This will be in Allen's point of view. Enjoy~_**

* * *

"Allen, can you open up a gate to the new headquarters?" questioned Komui as I walked in the destroyed headquarters in the science department.

"I can't open a gate to a place I haven't been t-"

"Then we will go with you, Allen!" Lenalee interrupted along with three of my best friends, Lavi, Krory, and my frienemy Kanda who I always argue with everyday.

It's been 3 weeks since a level four akuma ruined our home and killed many of our friends, injuring almost everyone. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Krory and me were already injured before the akuma attacked. Krory, not long ago after the akuma attacked just woke up from a very long sleep. Lenalee got her innocence back and got a new upgrade of her dark boots that are now created from her own blood by the innocence. Now we are setting off to find the new headquarters to create the gate.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Lavi staring at the time the train arrives and location at the train station. "None of these locations are where we going,"

"Then I guess by carriage." I sighed and sat on the bench near by.

"It would be faster if it was on train, but the train is not going to take us where we want to go," noted Krory looking back to Kanda who caught his attention by a slight movement.

"It's just a carriage. Stop standing like idiots and lets go," scowled Kanda as he spotted a near by carriage with two horses and a driver whose face is hidden.

As we piled in the carriage we told the driver where we were going. He/she nodded and off we went. It was bumpy but also silent and that was what caught me. Usually it is loud especially when Kanda is around. I found Kanda making a strange expression, but then realized he was either alert or confused. Then I sit back trying to relax but can't help but think how odd the driver was. The driver was cloaked with a sukura colored hood with flaps at the top that looked like fluttery ears and noticed how the driver reminded me of a little girl. I wander what she looked like without the pink hood. As we headed to our destination the carriage came to a sudden halt. I looked out to see what was going on and saw a not-so-visited hotel.

"Why did the carriage stop?" yawned Lenalee as she stretched out almost touching the top of the carriage.

"We stopping at a hotel for awhile. I hope you don't mind, the horses need rest and it seems all of you need sleep as well," the odd driver softly spoke in a little girl's voice.

As we try to manage to get out of the carriage we walked to the hotel and there I saw was a bright almost full moon and felt lightened. I looked next to me and there was the quiet mysterious driver. The hotel was old and wooden as my friends stepped in you hear the creaking of wood planks.

"The moon is pretty, don't you think? Tomorrow it will be a full moon," the odd driver spoke in a soft thoughtful melodic voice. I looked up once again feeling the power of the moon and looked back to the short driver and can only a hint of her face from the moonlight. It definitely looked like a child's but I only saw her chin to her nose and she was smiling thoughtfully.

"Mhm, yeah. It is pretty I guess," I answered with my usual polite charming smile.

As we walked in to check into a hotel room a old man who appears to be the receptionist glared at me with warning almost crazed. He looked about 67 or even older. He had long white gray hair and had very noticeable wrinkles that covered his entire face.

"Be careful of the Werewolf. Legend is told that a werewolf appears during a full moon and kills people during midnight,"


End file.
